Link's Modern Adventure
by TheFireSage
Summary: In a twist of fate, Link is sent to modern America. Funniness ensues, including demonic doors and horseless carts! LinkxOC. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Trip to America

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zelda. No suing. Okay? Okay. Anyway, people write a lot of Zelda fan fics about modern people going to Hyrule, but I've yet to see one where Zelda characters go to America! Ooo funness!! Yay! On with the fic!! 

"Six sages, now!" Zelda cried, as Link plunged the Master Sword into the Ganon beast's head. It began to glow, sealing Ganon in the Dark Realm.

"Nooooo!" he roared, thrashing around like crazy. Ganon's "body" then exploded, leaving Link and Zelda alone. They rose to the clouds, and temporarily left a newly saved Hyrule behind.

Zelda looked over to Link with regret in her eyes. After a deep breath, she spoke. "Link, I need the ocarina."

He cocked his head to one side, looking very puzzled. "Why?" he asked, as her pulled it out and gave it to her. Suddenly, he realized. "You're going to send me back, aren't you?" the hero asked, looking down.

"I wish it was that simple," she replied.

Link looked back up at her, brows furrowed in puzzlement. (A/N: That really is a word!) "What do you mean?"

Zelda sighed. "I cannot send you back." Link smiled widely.

"That's great! Why are you so sad about it?"

Tears welled up in Zelda's eyes as Link's smile faded. "Another land needs you. I cannot send you back to your former time."

"What? But, I don't-"

Zelda interrupted him. "I'm sorry, Link. You have to. I will see you again. Don't worry. Goodbye, Link," she finished and raised the ocarina to her lips. She began to play a strange tune, and a green beam of light appeared.

"Zelda, wait!" he cried, as he was absorbed into the light.

"I'm sorry. Seek a red-haired girl with eyes matching yours. Her name is Zeva. Only she can help you. Goodbye, Link." She threw the ocarina into the fading light. The light dissipated, along with the Hero of Time. "Please, come home safely," Zelda whispered into the sky.

---------

Meanwhile, in a place called America…

"Die! How's that feel, huh?! What now?!" a red-haired, sixteen year old girl was screaming at the TV. "Yeah! That's what you get when you mess with this!! Haha! Take that!!" she yelled, as she beat Ocarina of Time for the umpteenth time. "What now, Ganon?! Not so tough now, are you?! Yes!!" she yelled, as a lengthy cut scene ensued.

"Umm… Zeva?" The girl now known as Zeva whirled around.

"Oh, hi Mom."

"Are you okay?" Zeva smiled.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just killed Ganon again."

"Oh, okay. Are you ready to go? We'll go out for dinner tonight."

"Yeah. Give me a minute, okay?" Her mother nodded and left the room. Zeva left the game on its cut scene and went to get ready. She emerged from the closet two minutes later. Zeva didn't feel the need to dress up, besides, it was a Thursday night. Nothing special. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and she wore a black t-shirt, which contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. Azure eyes sparkled off her skin. She also wore black faded jeans, and an onyx pendant hung around her neck. Zeva quickly grabbed a dark gray hoodie from her chair, and ran out the door; only to run back and turn off the game right before Zelda sent Link back in time. 'When I come back, I think I'll kill Ganon again,' she thought, before going to her brother's room. "Kayo! Let's go!" she called, before barging into his room. As usual, he was playing Fire Emblem. Even at ten, he owned at the game, although Zeva couldn't play it to save her life. (But she owns at Zelda, so there.) "Come on! Save it!"

"I'm coming," he replied, saving the game and turning it off. "Where are we going?"

"Like I know," she replied, and they walked out to the car.

--------

"Ugh…" Link groaned as he slowly came into consciousness. He smelled something. It smelled really good, like food. As more of his senses kicked in, Link saw he was lying in a grassy field. He sat up, and gasped. Not too far away, literally hundreds of buildings were lit up. It wasn't an orange light, like a torch, but a white light, like the sun, but it didn't hurt his eyes. There was a stretch of grayish something, and it bent around many corners. Link determined it was some kind of road. But there were no horses, only carts. That moved by themselves. 'What magic is this?' he thought. Suddenly, he remembered what happened. 'Zelda…she sent me here. But why? Oh yeah. I've got to find that girl. What did Zelda say she looked like? Red hair…eyes matching mine. Her name is Zeva. I have to find her,' he thought, slowly rising to his feet. A strange growling sound met his ears. His head snapped about, looking for the source of the noise. Link realized it was his stomach. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. Looking back towards the buildings, he saw one with a red roof and golden arches. (A/N: Tee hee hee! Link at McDonald's. Can you imagine?) 'That food smell is coming from there,' he thought hungrily, as he headed to the building.

When Link arrived there, he saw a big sign. It was written in a strange language. 'I don't think I'm in Hyrule anymore.' When he approached the door, it suddenly opened. Link jumped back, his hand on the hilt of the Master Sword. 'What sorcery is this?!' The door closed again. Cautiously, he reapproached it. It opened again, and he jumped back. He had done this at least ten times before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Slowly turning around, eyes matching his met him. The girl had red hair, and had a 'what is your problem' look on her face.

"Umm… are you okay?" she asked.

"This thing is full of dark magic," he replied.

Link could tell the girl was trying very hard not to laugh. Nevertheless, a huge smile spread across her lips. "Umm… it's a door. It's not gonna hurt you."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," she replied slowly.

"Are you coming?!" she looked down to see Kayo tugging on her shirt.

"I'll be there in a minute," she replied, and Kayo and her mom went inside.

Zeva turned back to Link. "I don't think I've ever seen a cosplayer go through as much trouble as you. Though, I am wondering why you decided to cosplay at McDonald's." Link cocked his head to one side.

"Cosplay? What's that?"

Zeva couldn't control a small chuckle at this. "It's where people dress up as characters from video games." Link looked even more confused at this.

"Video games? What are those?"

A heavy sigh left her lips. "OMG, are you like from a different planet?!"

Link smiled. "No, I'm from Hyrule." Zeva laughed out loud at this, and Link's smile faded. "What?"

"You really are desperate. I'm leaving now," she replied, heading toward the demonic doors.

"Wait! Zeva, I need your help!" This stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned around slowly, her eyes wide.

"How did you know my name?"

"After I defeated Ganon, Zelda said another land needed my help. She said a red-haired girl with eyes matching mine and with the name Zeva was the only one who could help me!" he cried, pleading with her not to leave him there.

She just stared at him, eyes narrowed. "Geez, you really are desperate. Well, if your 'Link', prove it," she said, crossing her arms and looking very smug. Link stood there for a minute, and then a thought came to him. He pulled out a sea blue ocarina, and put it to his lips. The hero played a simple tune, just three notes repeated twice. Zeva scoffed. "Oh please. Like 'Epona' is just gonna come out of no-" she stopped as she heard a horse whinny. 'There's no ranches around here.' Her eyes widened as a sorrel mare came galloping up to them. "How?"

Now Link looked smug. "Believe me now?"

"That is…"

His face went from smug to pleading. "Please. I need your help." She took a deep breath and remained silent for a few minutes.

"Okay, fine. See that silver van over there? That's mine. Get on your horse and follow it when we leave. But, you can't be seen. I guess I'll have to hide you at my house for a while." (A/N: Okay, no one in their right mind would just invite some cosplayer over to their house, but I couldn't think of anything else.) Link's mouth twisted into a warm smile.

"Thank you."

"Hey listen, buddy! I've got a gun in case you try anything," she growled. Zeva continued when she saw his confused look. "It hurts you, okay? A lot. More than a bow." He involuntarily took a step back.

"Okay, okay."

Zeva started toward the door. "Don't forget. You CAN'T be seen. People on horses are conspicuous these days," she finished, and she left Link and Epona alone in the parking lot.

OOOO what could happen? Dunh duh duh! Pleeease review!!! Reviewers get mentioned in later chapters' disclaimers!!


	2. The Stranger in the House!

Sorry it took so long to update, my Internet was on the fritz. So yeah.

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Zelda. I own Zeva, though!! Haha! Rawr! Back off! (I looked online, and Zeva is really a name! craziness, I know.) Anyway, I'll try to update as much as I can, but my mom's been nagging me lately, so yeah.

These people reviewed so they've officially been awesomed!!

kevin.pellerin

ZombieDragon

outofstategrl

HaltiOvi

Nijigasumi

B.C. Crockett

Delicate Princess

Kishaz

Sorry if I forgot anyone, but my fan fiction page wont load…

Thank you all sooo much! These are (sadly) the most reviews I've ever gotten!! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link lied in wait for Zeva. He had long since headed back to the field, along with Epona, in an attempt to hide them from sight. After what seemed like forever, he saw Zeva emerge with that Kayo kid, and some woman. 'That must be her family.' He waited for them to get in the car, and then mounted Epona. 'Can't be seen,' he thought, before watching the car pull out of the parking lot. 

The hero waited for the car to start down the road, then hid behind some of the many buildings on the way to Zeva's house.

---------

"Zeva? What's wrong?" her mother asked, as they started home. She had noticed Zeva looking around nervously.

"What? Nothing! I'm good," she almost shouted.

Her mother narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?" 

'She's on to me. I have to calm down,' she thought nervously. Zeva smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"What was that?!" her mom suddenly shouted.

"What?" Zeva asked.

"Nothing. I could've sworn I saw a person on a horse just now." Zeva involuntarily gasped. Her mom looked over to her.

"Umm…it was probably just a shadow." Her mom seemed to buy it. Zeva breathed a deep sigh of relief as they pulled into the driveway.

---------

Link looked around warily as he hid Epona by a small creek next to Zeva's house. She could run if anyone tried to capture her anyway. "I'll be back later, girl," he whispered in her ear. She let out a small whinny of understanding. Somehow, she had traveled through space with Link. 

The hero cautiously made his way to the building where he knew Zeva lived. He rolled from tree to tree and sidled against walls. 

"Umm…are you having fun there?" Link snapped his head around to see Zeva smiling at him.

"Hey, you're the one who said I couldn't be seen," he replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to go all 'Mission Impossible' on me." He cocked his head to one side in his signature 'I have no idea what you're talking about' expression. She continued. "It's a movie, okay?" She sighed when he didn't move. "Never mind. Let's just go inside." He nodded and they went to the door.

Zeva peeked inside to make sure no one was in the room. She motioned for Link to follow her. They carefully made their way to her room, Zeva putting a finger to her lips, telling Link to be quiet. After what seemed like an hour of creeping, Zeva finally got Link in her room, undetected.

"Woah…" Link whispered as they walked in. The room was scattered with things he'd never seen before, a black box Zeva called a TV, another silver box she called a computer, and a full size bed in the middle. "What is all this stuff?"

"Listen. It's ten o' clock at night, I have double French tomorrow, and I'm tired, okay? We'll talk tomorrow when I get home."

Link look pretty alarmed. "What? Where are you going? What if somebody finds me?"

"I have to go to school…" she replied calmly.

"Oh, okay. So this 'school' is more important than the fate of your world?" he asked sarcastically.

"Umm…no?" Link groaned in frustration and Zeva continued. "Calm down, okay? I'll only be gone for a few hours, you can hide in here until then right? Just don't make any noise." Link seemed only slightly reassured. 

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

He seemed to think on it for a minute. "Fine." Zeva smiled.

"It'll be fine. Just remember. No. Noise. Okay?" Link nodded. "Good. You can sleep on the floor!" she said, a little too enthusiastically. He narrowed his eyes. Zeva just grinned.

---------

Link woke slowly the next morning, still a little fatigued from the trip. (Wouldn't you be tired from traveling to another plane?) He eventually sat up, and noticed Zeva was already gone. 'She must be at that school place.' It was just then Link noticed how hungry he was. 'I haven't eaten anything for two days!'

The blonde hero cautiously sidled along the walls of the house, taking great care not to be seen. (He really didn't need to, since no one was home, but Link doesn't know that!) He finally reached a room with all kinds of strange machines in it. There was a big white box, and Link noticed it was cold when you opened it. There was stuff in there, that seemed to be food, so Link pulled a bunch of stuff out and started eating it. When he was done, he carefully made his way back to Zeva's room, to wait for her return.

Link was sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling, when he heard a loud bang. He quickly jumped up and hid on the other side of Zeva's bed. Carefully, he crept over to the door, and saw a figure walking through the house. Silently unsheathing his sword, he pushed open the door and walked out into the hallway. He stood by the corner of the hallway and the living room and waited. As soon as the figure came around the corner, Link put his sword at the figure's neck. 

---

Oooooo! Cliffy! Kinda…sorry its so short. Writers block and stuff… anyway, Link loves reviewers!!

Link: What? Since when?

Me: since now.

Link: what if I don't want to??

Me: I have a kunai knife y'know… 


	3. Knowing You

I decided that I think I should update this before some very angry people hunted me down. But, my fan was being a bitch, and I was totally unmotivated, so yeah. 

Link: TheFireSage doesn't own me!

TFS: sniff...waaah!!

Thanks to reviewers!

SorasHeart Purity

Silent Slayer 2000

Shinjiru Kokoro

Seyunolu

PrinceDarkLink

Shadow Princess 15

Bmp112

Ashrandi the skull kid

Ripuku

I'm sorry, but this is the last time I'm gonna put reviewers in the disclaimer. Don't hate me!! It's just that I'm getting like hella reviews and it's taking me longer to put the names than to write the actual story!! I'm gonna try to reply to them now. But, you all make me feel so loved...sniff...sniff... (breaks into sobs) Anyway, I'll probably be updating like lots b/c school just let out!! I have to read two books for English, but I'm a procrastinator so yeah. I need to shut up now so you can actually see what happened to Link. Byes!!

---------

"_What the hell are you doing_?!" a very angry female voice yelled. Link looked up from the quivering child before him to see Zeva looking extremely scary.

"What?" he asked, shrugging. "Do you know him? Can we trust him?"

"ARGH!! YOU IDIOT! THIS IS MY LITTLE BROTHER!" she screamed, making Link flinch. He looked at the kid on the point of his sword again to see that it was indeed the little boy from last night. Link slowly drew his sword away, and Kayo immediately ran to Zeva, sobbing loudly. She knelt down and embraced him, glaring daggers at Link from over Kayo's shoulder. "Link," she said sweetly, trying to desperately keep control on her temper. "Go wait for me in my room." The hero scoffed loudly.

"Oh, please. You can't tell me what to do. You're not my mom." Zeva lost it.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A MOM!" she yelled harshly. Link looked taken aback, and his gaze shifted down as tears started to prick at the back of his eyes.

"How do you know that?" he asked quietly. Zeva sighed, feeling bad about what she said.

"Look, I know more about you than you think. Just go wait for me, ok?" Link said nothing, but nodded and walked back to her room. After a few more minutes of consoling her brother, and making him promise not to tell their mom, Zeva followed Link into her room. He was sitting cross-legged on her bed, with his head in his hands. Zeva felt terrible about what she said now. She walked over and sat next to him. "Link?" He didn't answer her. "Link..." she said quietly, shaking his shoulder. He looked up at her with sad, tear-filled eyes. Her heart melted as all anger she had for him dissipated. Before she even had a chance to realize what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around him. Link tensed up at first, not used to the action, but soon relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder. (1) Zeva smiled. "You looked like you needed a hug."

"I've never had a hug before," he whispered against her neck. (2)

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said, ok? But, you can't just pull swords on everyone who walks into my house. And besides, this is 2007. You need to learn to live in this time, at least until you save us or whatever you're supposed to do."

"But, how did you know I didn't have a mom?" he asked, pulling away to look into her eyes.

"I know a lot about you, Link. Orphan. Living with the Kokiri, but not Kokiri. No fairy. Deku Tree puts Hyrule in your hands. Meet Zelda. Dungeons. Temples. Ganondorf. Save Zelda and Hyrule...right?"

The hero's brow furrowed in confusion. "How do you know that?" Zeva stood up and walked over to where the TV was, smirking.

"I think it's time you met my friend, N64." Link stood up and walked over to where Zeva was. She put in a gray cartridge that said "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" on it.

Link looked at it weirdly. Zeva turned the strange device on. The first thing he saw was a horse galloping across a...field? "Wait! Isn't that Hyrule Field. And Epona! And...me?!" Zeva smiled.

"See? This is why I didn't trust you at first." Her face turned serious. "You're a video game character." Link looked absolutely shocked. (3) And then he looked sad. But suddenly perked up.

"Oh, so people were so amazed by my sword skills and rugged manliness (4) they made a 'video game' thing after me, right?" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

'Okay, if I tell him he's not really real, he's gonna be all depressed. So I'll lie.'

⌠"Um...sure," she said, smiling.

"...I own." he said. Zeva laughed.

"You know, this is actually a really popular game," she said, trying to brighten Link's mood.

"Really?" Zeva nodded. "Ha! I knew it! I mean seriously, who can resist this body?" he said, cocking his head to one side. She rolled her eyes.

"Me." Link glared as she laughed. "Oh, that reminds me," she started, turning the N64 off. Link followed her over to the gray box she called a computer. "It's time to meet the Zelda Internet fan base."

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Cliffy! Sorta kinda inaway. The next chapter is going to be sooo funny! Think of the possibilities I can torture our hero with!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA (hack) (cough)...HA! Byes for now!

Author Notes

1. GASP!!! Sorry, that was like the longest sentence ever. I tried to make it comprehendable, so yeah.

2. AWWW... Does it make me a loser if I want to cry here? B/c I do. sniff...sniff...

3. Well, can you blame him? Probably not.

4. Okay, I actually stole the 'rugged manliness' phrase from another fan fic. Don't hate me! (hides)


	4. FANFICTION!

Hello all! I'm bizack…lol. Still not owning Zelda, so no sueage. HA! Get it?! SUEage!! I'm done.

I have no excuse for not updating. You probably all hate me by now, but I'm so uninspired. So, I tried to salvage some of your love by making this chappie longer…at least I think it is.

---

"What's the Internet?"

Zeva sighed. 'How am I supposed to explain this?' she thought. "Ok, the dictionary says 'global computer network.' So it's like a giant community of people from all over the world with these cool boxes and they talk to each other. And do other stuff. Does that make sense?"

"Umm…kinda."

"Well, good enough. Anyway, this site is called It's where people post stories and other people can read them. Stories about the people from video games and stuff. With me so far?" Link nodded. Zeva suddenly got an idea. A very EVIL, like E-VILLE idea. She unconsciously let out a very evil laugh. Link cocked his head to one side.

"What's so funny?" he asked. The redhead instantly stopped.

"Umm…nothing! Haha!" Zeva said nervously. "Anyway, look at this story. It's called 'Red, the Color of,' ok? It's one of my favorites." (1) She snickered to herself. "Here, come read," Zeva said, getting up from the chair to let Link sit.

"What's 'yowee?" he asked, turning to look at Zeva.

The girl had a sickly sweet smile. "You know, I have no idea." She couldn't hold back a snicker. Link frowned, turning back to the computer.

"So what am I supposed to be reading?" (2) Zeva leaned over his shoulder, scrolling down to the, shall we say, GOOD part. He just sighed, wondering about what was so funny about this story. Our hero just happened to just glance over at her, and then realized how close Zeva's…assets…were to his face. He had never noticed she wore such a low cut shirt that day. Link, in all his naivety, sighed nervously, and couldn't stop a dark blush from coming across his face. Unfortunately for him, Zeva noticed him staring at her. She popped him on the back of his head. "OW! What was that for?!" he cried, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"Ugh. Grow up." the redhead groaned. Link glared at her, causing her to giggle cutely. "Just read the awesome story." He huffed before turning back to the screen. Zeva retreated back to the bed, idly biting her lip in anticipation. She watched as Link's expression changed from confusion, to shock, to utter horror, but Zeva swore she saw a little bit of 'aw!' between those. But then utter horror came and chased it away. He spun around in his chair to look at her, who suddenly burst into the laughter she had been holding in for so long. Link's face changed into an intense glare as she clutched her stomach.

"That doesn't even make any sense! Sheik is ZELDA! So HOW can HE be in love with ME?!?! It's not even possible!"

"It's Alternate…Universe! Anything…is…possible!" she said in between laughs. Link sweat dropped. After a couple of minutes, her laughter died down to a few chuckles. She took a deep breath. "So," she began slowly, "didja like it?" He snorted.

"Yeah. Reeeal awesome." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Zeva clasped her hands together.

"Good! So now that that's outta my system, we need to go shopping."

"Shopping? Why?"

"Because if we're supposed to be skipping around town looking for the ultimate evil or whatever, you cannot be wearing that stupid dre-"

"It's a TUNIC! WHY can no one understand that?!"

"Well, excuuuuuse me, Hero! (3) Anyway, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, that dress is conspicuous." She ignored Link's scowl. "Well, then, let's go! Yay! Shopping!" Zeva dragged him over to her closet. She threw a few things at him that were too big for her to wear. "Here, put these on."

He cocked his head to one side. "Why?" Zeva sighed.

"Did you not just hear my speech about your dress?!"

He snorted. "Whatever."

"I'm gonna go have a little chat with my brother. I'll be right back." She left when Link nodded.

-----------

"Kayo?" Zeva knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," she heard his response from the other side of the door. The redhead opened the door to see her brother sitting against the headboard, knees drawn up to his chest. She could tell something was wrong. Zeva started making her way over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"Kayo? What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Huh? Oh, nothing…it's just…What is he doing here?" he asked, slightly uneasy.

"Hm? I don't know, I'm supposed to help him save the world or something," she replied, smirking, making Kayo sigh.

"How can you trust him? You've known him for like what, a day?! How do you know he's not a rapist or a murderer or both! He tried to kill me!" She frowned at his sudden outburst.

"Calm down, okay? I don't know why, I just feel like I can trust him. I just…can't explain it." Zeva stopped to give him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you."

"…It's not ME I'm worried about." She looked at him in confusion for a moment, before smiling slightly. "Ever since Dad died, I don't know, I feel like I'm supposed to protect you and Mom or something," he finished, avoiding her eyes.

"Kayo…" she started, sighing. "Look, I understand your concern, but I'm probably supposed to protect YOU. I am older, after all."

"But still. I'm the man of the house." The redhead giggled slightly.

"No, Kayo. You're still just a boy. I'll let you beat up one of my ex-boyfriends when you're older, okay?" He laughed, smiling.

"Okay. I trust you, just be careful around him, okay?"

"Don't worry. I can SO take him." She gave him a quick hug before rising. "We'll be back later, okay? I've got to get him out of that dress. You gonna be okay here by yourself?"

The brunette scoffed.(4) "Helloooo? Ten years old, not five." Zeva stuck her tongue out at him before leaving.

------------

I've decided to stop here b/c it's like 2 am and anything I type right now is just gonna be stupid. I tried to think of something funny to happen, and my brain was just like "STOP. THINKING. YOU. IDIOTIC. GIRL." and I was like "bitch! You wanna go, brain?" I can truthfully say my brain's afraid of me.

TFS's Brain: psh. You wish.

TFS: WHAT WAS THAT?! BRING IT ON! WHAT?! WHAT YOU GONNA DO?! Oh that's right! NOTHING!

TFS's Brain: …sigh… I was so much better off with that dog…

TFS: passes out on floor

TFS'S Brain: …right. Well, review while this idiot sleeps off the sugar high… Brain, out.

1. This story really is on my favorites. I totally didn't write it. You should go read it if you like LinkxSheik. It OWNZ!

2. Okay, we're gonna pretend English is the same as Ancient Hylian. Okay? Okay.

3. That was a one time thing. Don't worry! I just couldn't resist.

4. I decided he had to have hair. Lol jk but I realized I never described what Kayo looked like. I didn't even think he'd really be in the story more than annoying Zeva. But then I realized I never even mentioned a Dad, so I decided that he's dead. So there. XD I seriously need to start planning stuff out b4 I start typing…I suck. feel free to remind me… ;)


End file.
